Recovery Trilogy
by SailorSoul2
Summary: Sequel to Dark Emerald. All 3 PPG's go through something traumatizing. The RRB's are recreated to help the PPG's but they also find romance...


RECOVERY TRILOGY BY SAILORSOUL2  
  
  
Disclaimer:Once again, I don't own the PPG. Craig MCCracken and Cartoon Network do. Lucky them.  
  
  
Part 1: Chapter 1:The Sapphire Heart   
  
Bubbles flew over Townsville. She had just gotten out from her school(They all go to different schools now). The blond-haired girl stared at her report card. It wasn't exactly the best one in the world: Art.....A+(She had always done well in art) Math.....F Science.....D Social Studies.....D- Health.....F+ Home Economics.....B-(The Professor taught her how to cook) Creative Writing.....A-(She wrote good poetry) English.....D Bubbles sighed. In school it hadn't been going so well. Of course Blossom got straight A+ each trimester. Buttercup got mostly B's and an occasional A was thrown in. But Bubbles? No, SHE was failing. There were only 3 good grades on here. The other 6 were covered with bad comments and remarks. But her creative writing teacher and her art teacher had both said that she was 'very creative and imaginative and talented.' Bubbles smiled. Then she got to her home. Buttercup and Blossom were already showing their report cards to the Professor and they seemed very proud of their accomplishments. Bubbles started to tiptoe upstairs. But the Professor caught her. "How was your day sweetie? Did you get your report card?" Dejected, Bubbles floated to the Professor and gave him her report card. "Bubbles...we need to have a talk." He motioned for the other girls to leave. "Bubbles...you've been getting bad grades lately. Why?" "Well....I don't know. I guess it might be because of Mange..." Prof.U's look softened. He put a hand on Bubbles' shoulder. "Listen sweetie, I know that you're upset about Mange. We all are. But imagine what it must have been like for Buttercup." Bubbles nodded. "Yeah...I guess you're right." The Professor smiled. "I don't want your grades to go down. If you want I'll study with you later." She nodded. "That'd be nice." Then she got her book bag and flew to her room. To do this she had to go past Blossom's adn Buttercup's rooms first. Blossom's pink adn red room was furnished with charts and graphs. Bubbles' red haired sister was studying at her desk. She had a half-eaten sandwich in her hand. Then Bubbles went past Buttercup's room. Her door was closed. Professor made her room soundproof for she liked to study with her music at full blast. Then Bubbles came to her room. It was blue. ALl blue. Blue bed, sheets, and blankets. Blue curtains. Blue desk. Blue pillows. All in different shades so they would color coordinate. You get the picture. She flopped down her bed and looked at her report card and sighed. 'How will I ever be able to get these grades up?' She thought. A blue light formed in her room. Then a fairy formed. The fairy looked like herself only she was glowing blue and had sapphire colored fairy wings coming out of her back. "W-W-Who are you and why do you look like me?" "I am Stardust, your guardian angel. I am here to tell you something." "What?" Bubbles asked. "You are going to gain a new power and your only love." "W-W-Why?" "Each of you are going through a traumatizing experience." "Blossom isn't." "She will, trust me." Bubbles' look saddened at that but a moment later it filled up with curiosity. "I'm gonna get a new power?!" Stardust looked taken aback but then she chuckled. "Yes. Buttercup has hers. She can heal things." "Really? Cool. So...what's mine?" "You'll be able to tell what people's true emotions are." "Whoa..." After a minute or two of silence Stardust put a finger to Bubbles' forehead. "Close your eyes." She instructed. Then a blinding blue light filled the room. Bubbles felt her heart growing. Stronger and stronger in emotional power until she could sense other people's emotions. But she couldn't sense Stardust's emotions. "STardust, why-" The blinding light ahd stopped. Stardust had leaned back and was simply floating. "Don't bother asking. You can't sense my emotions because I am hiding them. I need some privacy." Bubbles sat there for a second. Then she started laughing. Stardust joined in. Soon after they caught their breath, Stardust said:"I have to go." "Wha-WHY?" "I have to. Goodbye..." Then she disappeared. Bubbles got up from her bed. 'If I can sense people's emotions...' She smiled wickedly. Then she snuck by Buttercup's room and put her body to the door. There was...anger. Confusion. Sadness. But there was also hope. It was faint but it was there. Tears came to Bubbles' eyes. They were tears of sadness and joy. Sadness for Buttercup's main feelings and joy for her tiny glimemr of hope. Then Bubbles wiped her tears away and went to Blossom's room. She pressed herself to her door. She sensed...Content.Happiness. Leadership. Bubbles smiled because she kenw Blossom was always happy when she was around books. And she always had been the leader in the family besides the Professor. But there was a faint emotion. Worry. For Buttercup. For the Professor. And for Bubbles. 'Blossom worries too much.' Bubbles thought. Then she snuck outside. It was evening already. Bubbles went onto the sidewalk and walked towards the sewer. For some reason her heart had pulled her there. She went into the green gopey mess. It was all sticky and gross. "Ugh..." Then she spotted something. There were 3 bodies lying on the cold concrete. One was already up. But the others were asleep. Then she gasped as she realized who the people were. They were the Rowdyruff Boys! Only they were 12. And the one who was awake was...Boomer! "Hi Bubbles." 


End file.
